


Помнишь?..

by Nikeleit



Category: Florent Mothe - Fandom, Mikelangelo Loconte - Fandom, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Soulmates, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeleit/pseuds/Nikeleit
Summary: В мой дом этой ночью явился прокуренный ДьяволВ помятой рубашке, с бутылью кубинского рома.Он выглядел хмуро и как-то ужасно устало...И руку пожал, усмехнувшись. Что ж, будем знакомы? (с)





	Помнишь?..

**Author's Note:**

> Это фик почти по замечательнейшему стихотворению автора Snivelus (https://ficbook.net/readfic/3991220).  
> Надеюсь, сам автор меня не прибьет за такое, но уж очень ярко представилась картинка.  
> Саундтрек: Ключевая - Помнишь?..

Осень была самым выматывающим временем года. Не было сил даже подняться с кровати, а о том, чтобы гулять по мосту Понт-Нёф, и речи не шло. Он просто смотрел в потолок, постоянно гоняя по кругу одну и ту же песню. Когда-то прочитав о том, что, если слушать постоянно одну и ту же мелодию, можно сойти с ума за девяносто шесть часов, он пытался достичь этого состояния.  
Но невозможно свести с ума того, кто уже помешан.  
Визитер ввалился к нему домой с бутылью кубинского рома и двумя пачками крепких Мальборо. Ему тогда едва хватило сил доплестись до двери — октябрьский дождь бился в окно, ветер тоскливо выл о несбывшихся мечтах и планах, а настойчивый гость никак не хотел оставить в покое звонок. Он даже не знал зачем впустил незнакомого человека в свой дом, почему позволил капать водой с волос и плаща на паркет в коридоре.  
_— Флоран Мот, будем знакомы_ , — машинально пожал руку и пропустил в гостиную, закрывая входную дверь.  
За насквозь промокшим пальто оказалась отвратительно мятая белая рубашка, следы от сигаретных ожогов на ладонях казались стигматами. На невысказанный Локонте вопрос нечаянный визитер лишь пожал плечами.  
— Чертовы ангелы, — и больше ничего не стал пояснять. Впрочем, Микеле и не просил.  
Первый бокал и первая сигарета прошли в молчании, под аккомпанемент дождя. Зажигать свет не хотелось, под платком отвратительно ныло запястье. Черт его знает — то ли на погоду, то ли решила Судьба подшутить. Еще через два бокала Мот все-таки заговорил. Путаясь в словах, мешая французский с итальянским и английским, он говорил о том, что они все — белые мрази, что устал от насмешек и больше не может держать лицо, что хочет спокойной жизни.  
Самопровозглашенный Моцарт нервно теребил края и так уже порядком измочаленного платка, не знал, что сказать, взглядом отслеживая перемещения руки с зажатой в пальцах сигаретой. Запястье ныло все сильнее и сильнее, обжигало, как пресловутый окурок когда-то ладонь.  
— Это все осень, — хотелось сказать ему, но он лишь подсел поближе, перелил остатки рома из своего стакана обратно в бутылку.  
От тяжелого карамельного привкуса к горлу подкатывала тошнота, сводило зубы, будто глотнул в помещении ледяной колы, не потрудившись согреть. Пепел оставил на смятой рубашке противное серое пятно, но Мот этого даже не заметил. Оплел пальцами горлышко бутылки, сделал глоток. От дыма резало глаза, но никто из них не потрудился хотя бы приоткрыть окно.  
Он говорил до утра, срывался, плакал и отвратительно много курил. Остывал, когда забывшись, Микеле клал голову на его плечо и переплетал пальцы своей свободной руки с его. С первыми рассветными лучами запястье перестало болеть, хотя дождь так и не кончился. Белую ткань рубашки украсили коричневые разводы, из-за пролившегося с уголков губ рома. Флорану было, кажется, наплевать. Он жаловался на то, что где-то под сердцем жжет, будто ставят каленым железом клеймо.  
Микеле вздрагивал, хотел сказать, что тоже такое чувствует, но мог лишь беспомощно вздыхать и не раз, и не два, проглатывая заготовленные слова. А утром Флоран ушел. Даже не попрощавшись, просто пока он умывался, хлопнул дверью и сбежал, оставив после себя гору окурков и пустую бутылку, которая насмешливо блеснула зеленым от солнечного луча.  
Пустая, давящая тишина готовилась разорвать его на куски, крик — как у подбитой птицы, эхом отскочил от стены и пропал, затерявшись где-то в дыму и паутине на люстре.  
Запястье и правда ныло не просто так, и насмешка Судьбы более, чем очевидно скалилась сквозь черные буквы на запястье. Микеле не знал, что ему делать дальше. Где искать того, о ком знаешь только имя и фамилию, и то не факт, что настоящие? Даже если учесть тот факт, что неожиданный человек оказался предназначенным тебе. Он скрывался в тысячах похожих парней и мужчин с длинными черными волосами, но ни один из тех, кого Микеле посмел остановить так и не оказался нужным. Обманываться было больнее, чем вытерпеть те несколько часов под шум дождя, слез и хриплого бормотанья.  
Трек внезапно оборвался на середине, домом завладела тишина. Микеле поморщился, кое-как перекатываясь на бок, спустил босые ноги на холодный пол, собираясь доплестись до ноутбука. Внезапная горсть дождя, брошенного ветром в оконное стекло, и настойчивый звонок оборвали тишину. Когда дверь распахнулась горло перехватило от запаха дождя, рома и сигарет.  
_— Микеланджело Локонте. Можно просто Микеле,_  — конечно, из-за долгого молчания голос под конец все же сорвался, так что последние два слова пришлось просто прошептать.  
А гость лишь неуверенно улыбнулся, закрывая входную дверь и отсекая их от остального мира. Стрелки на часах вновь остановились на полуночи.


End file.
